


To a World of Soul Marks

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Child Neglect, Cussing, Depression, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, OC, OOC, Reborn - Freeform, Suicide, Violence, evil twin, mentioned death, rated mature just in case, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada at the age of seventy-five dies without any regrets(or so he believe) only to find himself waking up in a world very similar to his own but different while inhabiting the body of his female alternate self.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hitman Reborn in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit off of it.

‘I truly have no regrets,’ were the last thought of Neo Vongola Primo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, as he breathed his last breath and peacefully left the world of the living. At the age of seventy-five Tsuna had accepted his death and was more than willing to embrace the after life, unfortunately Tsuna had forgotten one important thing. The most important thing was that the universe loved to screw with Tsuna. So it should not come to anyone’s surprise that in the instant after his last breath Tsuna found himself coughing up water.

 

Turning over so that he was on his hands and knees Tsuna winced as his whole body ached as he continued to cough up water. Hacking up the last of the water that Tsuna had somehow swallowed, Tsuna took several shaky breaths. Bringing his hand up to wiped his mouth and finally took in his surrounding.

 

Tsuna found himself sitting on stones, above him was a darkening sky, ahead of him were tree’s as far as the eye could see and behind Tsuna is what looked to be a river.

 

Tsuna winced again as he sat down in shock.

 

‘How,’ Tsuna thought as he stared at his surrounding in shock. ‘How in the world did I end up here?!’

 

‘No wait,’ Tsuna thought as he shook his head. ‘First lets take stock of the situation I’m in, then I can think about the how and why.’

 

Nodding his head in agreement with himself Tsuna once again studied his surrounding but could not see any familiar landmarks. In truth the river Tsuna sat by actually reminded Tsuna of a river near Namimori. Tsuna couldn’t help but reminisce about the times he, Hayato and Takeshi had visited that river during their teenaged years. Camping, cooking and swimming those were fun times back then.

 

Tsuna quickly shook his head to snap himself out of his memories of the good old days. Now that he had studied his surrounding Tsuna needed to examine how he was physically doing. Tsuna had woken up near a river coughing up water. So it would stand to reason that he must have been in the river. Tsuna whole body was also sore so perhaps he had fallen in some how.

 

Tsuna lifted his right arm ignoring the pain that came from moving his body and stared dumbfounded at his arm. The arm that Tsuna stared at did not belong to a seventy-five year old man who had spent around sixty years in the mafia but someone much younger. The arm was skinny with no muscle and the skin was soft and smooth. Tsuna hadn’t had such smooth skin and lack of muscle since he was thirteen.

 

‘Crap!’ Tsuna thought in a panic, ‘could it be a malfunctioning ten year bazooka again.’

 

‘Calm down Tsuna, first check to see if the rest of your body is in okay shape.’ Tsuna reasoned with himself and began to move his body.

 

Ignoring the pain Tsuna moved his arms, his hands and his fingers. While he moved his long brown hair fell in front of his face.

 

‘Huh that’s odd,’ Tsuna thought as he moved his hair out of his face. ‘I don’t remember ever having my hair this long.’

 

Tsuna then started to examine his legs. Tsuna noticed that his right leg was bandage from the ankle to his upper leg. Tsuna winced as he felt a sharp pain from his left ankle. ‘Probably not broken,’ Tsuna thought, ‘but definitely sprained.’

 

“So everything seems to be working okay; two arms, two boobs, two legs.” Tsuna said out loud.

 

For a few seconds Tsuna was silent until a sudden thought hit him.

 

“Wait a second!” Tsuna screamed, “Boobs!?”

 

Tsuna reached up and grasped what Tsuna assumed to be C cup breasts in his hands and sweated.

 

‘Yep these are breast,’ Tsuna thought as he felt the panic take control.

 

“No no no no no!” Tsuna cried out.

 

Taking a gulp of air Tsuna let go of his newly discover chest and reach down south.

 

“…It’s gone?!” Tsuna cried out in shock and horror.

 

The discovery of Tsuna new and loss of body parts was too much for the Vongola and Tsuna fell over in a dead faint.

 

As the sky continued to darken the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the prone form of Tsunayoshi Sawada. A shadow fell over Tsuna and a tall figure looked over the state of the unconscious Tsuna.

 

The figure let out a sigh and cheerily said, “Look at the state your in now Tsuna-chan or should I call you Neo Vongola Primo.”

 

 


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking and explaining happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from this.

The sound of a pen writing was the only noise that could be heard in the room. A man sat in a chair hunched over writing at his desk. The man’s grey hair looked fluffy and his honey colored eyes stared determinably at the papers that he was working on. He certainly wasn’t a young man but he held an air about him that made him appear more dignified than old.

 

As the man continued to work he heard a slight noise come from his right and felt his lips pull up in a slight smile. Ignoring the additional presence in the room the man continued to fill out paperwork. As soon as he finished one page he would place it in the designated finished pile and move on to the next. It wasn’t until the man felt the presence in the room stand right beside him and he heard the familiar sound of a gun that the man showed any sign that he knew someone else was in the room.

 

“If you’re going to shoot me” man began to ask, “can you at least wait until I finish the Varia budget…”

 

“Dame Tsuna, you certainly have become more brazen,” a masculine voice said, “actually making a request to your possible killer.”

 

“Well if I die then I really wont need to worry about my paper work,” Tsuna reasoned and then gestured to the paperwork around him. “But if I do survive this encounter I’ll still have to finish all this.”

 

Suddenly two gunshots went off one after the other. Tsunayoshi Sawada the Neo Vongalo Primo didn’t even flinch as two bullet holes formed in the wall. Instead he continued to fill out the paper work before him.

 

“Tsk,” the man said as he looked disappointedly at the Tsuna.

 

“I really don’t have time for this Reborn,” Tsuna muttered taking only a moment to look at his former tutor in the eye before continuing his work.

 

Reborn stared at Tsuna his fedora shadowing his face and said, “I heard you refused treatment.”

 

Tsuna paused and grimaced. Picking up the paper he had just finished he placed it on the finish pile and started on the next paper.

 

“It…was for the best,” Tsuna stated.

 

“Oh?” Reborn questioned.

 

“Even with treatment…” Tsuna began to explain, “It can’t be fixed.”

 

Reborn narrowed his eyes and his mouth twitch down into a frown.

 

“Its not as if I’m going to keel over any time soon,” Tsuna reassured, “and the doctors have given me some medicine.”

 

“And you’re sure there’s no way to treat it,” Reborn asked as he clench his fist.

 

“Yes,” Tsuna replied, “the doctors and my hyper intuition agree.”

 

Tsuna noticed the expression on Reborn face and sighed. An expression like that on his old friend and tutors face was rare. At times like this Tsuna wished he had a camera on hand. Unfortunately his last camera had been destroyed during a scuffle between Lambo and Gokudera.

 

“Don’t go thinking you can get rid of me that easily,” Tsuna said, “I still have a few years left in me.”

 

Reborn scoffed, “I see.”

 

Tsuna lips turned up into a smile. While it may be painful to think about, everyone met their end at some point. It wasn’t that Tsuna had given up it was just that at this point he wanted to live life as normally as possible or that is as normally as possible for a mafia boss. He knew that his family worried about him, that they where having a hard time accepting that one day he would be gone but for the time being Tsuna had to appear strong. There enemies and allies must not find out what was happening, at least not until the Vongola heir had been trained and was ready to take over.

 

So caught up in his own thoughts it wasn’t until he felt a pair of strong arms grab ahold of him did Tsuna realized that reborn had moved.

 

“Reborn what do you think your doing,” Tsuna shrieked a sound that wasn’t often heard but always seemed to come out whenever the former sun Arcobaleno was around.

 

“When was the last time you slept dame Tsuna?” Reborn asked as he lifted Tsuna over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

Tsuna bristled at the use of his old nickname and tried to answer Reborn, “…recently”  


Tsuna let out another shriek as Reborn hand slapped his ass.

 

“Where are you taking me,” Tsuna asked.

 

“To bed,” Reborn said innocently with a sly smile.

 

“I haven’t finished my paper work,” Tsuna ground out.

 

“You can finish that later,” Reborn assured Tsuna, “besides you should get in a short nap before the party.”

 

“Party?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“That’s right,” Reborn answered, “for your birthday.”

 

“Wait! I said I didn’t want to celebrate my birthday this year!” Tsuna stated as he tried to get out of Reborn’s grip.

 

“To bad…” Reborn explained as he carried Tsuna into his bedroom as he slapped Tsuna on the bottom once again. “I’ve already decided and sent out the invitation.”

 

“Reborn!” Tsuna shouted in frustration.

 

Reborn let out a small chuckle and said, “just think of it as your birthday present to me.”

 

“I’m to old for this…” Tsuna muttered under his breath with resignation.

* * *

 

Suddenly white blankets where tossed off the bed as a figure lurched forward.

 

“No wait,” the figure said, “at least let me finish the Varia budget!”

 

Long brown hair fell along the back of a young woman and eyes that held an orange glow stared blankly at the white wall in front of her. Memories of that horrible birthday filled the girls head. How the Vongola mansion had been destroyed, how for the next two weeks Tsuna was running around to make sure that a war didn’t break out over what had happened at the party and how while Tsuna was filling out his paper work he had accidently signed off on the Varia budget without writing what their budget was. During the party Mammon had snuck into his office and stolen the paper work… just remembering it all Tsuna felt tears stream down his cheeks.

 

A few seconds passed and Tsuna started to take in his surrounding and realized this wasn’t the Vongola mansion.

 

“What,” Tsuna began to say as he remembered waking up on a riverbank.

 

“That’s right,” Tsuna realized, “I died…or at least I’m pretty sure I died and then…”

 

“My body,” Tsuna said in panic just now realizing that his voice was much higher then he ever remembered it being.

 

Tsuna hands went grasped his chest and he gave a gentle squeeze.

 

‘Yep, they’re real and they’re still there,’ Tsuna thought as his eye twitched.

 

‘This…this isn’t too bad,’ Tsuna tried to reason with himself. While he some how had changed genders Tsuna was still alive and that meant he could figure out what was going on and fix it.

 

Tsuna then blushed as he realized that he was still groping himself and let go of his boobs.

 

‘Although,’ Tsuna thought, ‘it really isn’t groping if their my breast…I think.’

 

Tsuna then took in his surrounding. He sat on a queen size bed with white sheets and blankets. The pillows that where most likely once on the bed lay on the hard wood floor, considering his sleeping habit Tsuna assumed they had fallen off while he had slept.

 

Next to the bed was a wooden nightstand with an antique lamp. As Tsuna tried to get a better look at his surrounding he started to notice that much of the furniture and items in the room looked to be antiques. As a mafia boss it had been expected that Tsuna would need to know the value of certain objects and how to identify those objects. Curious Tsuna swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Walking over to a dresser Tsuna studied the items on top of it.

 

‘Yep,’ Tsuna thought to himself, ‘there all antiques.’

 

Tsuna picked up a jeweled brooch and eyed it. As he held it Tsuna took notice of the mirror on top of the dressing. Looking into the mirror Tsuna saw a young woman in her late teens staring back at her. With long orangey brown hair that reminded Tsuna of Kyoko hair color and big brown eyes, the girl appeared to be wearing a white long sleeved undershirt and an orange shirt or dress. In the girls hand was a jeweled brooch.

 

The brooch fell from Tsuna limp hand as he stared dumbfounded at the mirror. Looking down Tsuna took in the identical clothing as the woman in the mirror. It was a short dress Tsuna noticed that ended above the knee’s and he also took in the socking’s he wore. It was a cute outfit; Tsuna could easily see one of his granddaughter’s wearing something like this.

 

‘Wait a second,’ Tsuna angrily thought, ‘this is no time to think about something like that.’

 

“Wait a second,” Tsuna wondered out loud. “Was I wearing this when I woke up on the river bank?”

 

‘No I wasn’t…’ Tsuna thought with dread. While Tsuna hadn’t paid much attention to his clothes when he had awoken on the riverbank he did remember taking notice of his legs and how his right leg had been bandaged. Tsuna reached down and gently pulled down his stockings on his right leg, underneath Tsuna found fresh bandages.

 

The thought of someone changing his clothes left Tsuna feeling rather uncomfortable. While Tsuna was deep in thought he took no notice of the door to the room opening. It wasn’t until he felt a tingle from his intuition that Tsuna spun around while grabbing the lamp on the dresser. Throwing the lamp across the room where a man with white hair and glasses held a tray with a teapot and cups on it. The man easily dodged the lamp and frowned.

 

“That lamp originally belonged to a princess of a small country that was ravaged by war and famine. To acquire funds for food and material many of the nobles sold their own furniture.” The man stated

 

Tsuna sweated and felt a little bad for throwing such an antique but those thoughts left Tsuna as he came to a sudden realization.

 

“Kawahira,” Tsuna said in realization.

 

Kawahira smiled, “that’s me. Nice to see you awake Tsuna-chan.”

 

As Tsuna stared in shock as Kawahira walked over to the table in the room and placed the tray down. He removed the teapot and cups from the tray and motioned for Tsuna to take the seat across from him.

 

Tsuna snapped out of his state when he realized, “you…”

 

“Yes?” Kawahira asked.

 

“You did this,” Tsuna stated darkly.

 

“If what you’re referring to is how you came to be inhabiting the body of your alternate self.” Kawahira said, “then I’m afraid I wasn’t the one who did that.”

 

“But, then how,” Tsuna started to say, “was it Byakuran?”

 

“While I wouldn’t put it passed the Millefiore boss, I very much doubt it.” Kawahira stated, “in truth myself and Luce are perhaps the only ones who have realized what has happened.”

 

“So you know what going on?” Tsuna stated, “wait, Luce is alive?”

 

“Sort of,” Kawahiro answered, “I have a theory as to what happened. Its not anyone’s fault as more like a series of events that all aligned for you to end up here. And yes Luce is very much alive.”

 

“But how!?” Tsuna demanded.

 

“Do you mean your current situation or Luce being alive?” Kawahira asked.

 

Tsuna frowned and Kawahira felt a chill run down his spine.

 

‘So scary,’ Kawahiro thought.

 

“I suppose both are related to each other,” Kawahira said he then gestured towards the chair and said, “please take a seat. I’ve prepared some tea.”

 

Tsuna clenched his teeth and walked over to the table sitting down he watched as Kawahira poured the tea into two cups and place one directly in front of Tsuna.

 

“It’s chamomile tea, it’s supposed to have a relaxing effect.” Kawahira explained.

 

“I want answers,” Tsuna said.

 

“Of course of course,” Kawahira said and then took a sip of his tea. “It’s understandable considering everything. To put it simply this is an alternate universe, I’m sure that you’ve had some dealing with alternate universes.”

 

“You mean like that time where myself and my friends where brought to the future to stop Byakuran.” Tsuna stated.

 

“Yes in a manner of speaking. Of course that wasn’t actually your universe future but more of an alternate future.” Kawahira answered.

 

Tsuna took a sip of tea and Kawahira continued on.

 

“Anyway this is an alternate universe.” Kawahira repeated, “One where you were born female as I’m sure you can tell.”

 

“I already know that.” Tsuna said, “what I want to know is how I, who was dying at the age of 85 ended up in the body of my female alternate self.”

 

“Most likely coincidence” Kawahiro said.

 

Tsuna spat out his tea, “that’s it?”

 

“My theory is that because you interfered with an alternate future that it became easier for you and your soul, your very being to slip through the barriers between your dimension to ours. When you died and your soul left it accidently travel between dimension at the same time your alternate self committed suicide.”

 

“What!?” Tsuna asked.

 

“As your soul passed into this dimension the Tsuna of this worlds own soul had just passed on.” Kawahira stated, “you’re soul must have been drawn to the body of your alternate self.”

 

“But why!” Tsuna shouted it was inconceivable to Tsuna as to why the Tsuna of this dimension had committed suicide. But as he thought about it, when Tsuna was younger before he had met Reborn, hadn’t there been a time when he had felt so useless so unwanted that he had felt that no one would care if he just disappeared. “anyway that doesn’t explain why I’m so young. I was Seventy-five when I died and the Tsuna of this world is what eighteen.”

 

“Actually she’s sixteen,” Kawahira corrected.

 

“Same difference,” Tsuna said.

 

“Your thinking of alternate universe as a straight line.” Kawahira explained, “In truth alternate universe can be vastly different or very similar. They can wind around, stop suddenly or even go in a different direction.

 

“I have no idea what your talking about,” Tsuna stated.

 

“Why did my alternate self commit suicide,” Tsuna finally asked.

 

“I believe it might have been because of bullying but I’m not exactly sure myself,” Kawahira said sadly.

 

Tsuna clenched his fist trying to find the words for what he wanted to ask next. Opening his mouth Tsuna found himself being interrupted

 

“You’re not Decimo in this universe or even a candidate.” Kawahira said.

 

“What?” Tsuna said in shock. He had always told himself that he never wanted to be Vongola Decimo but to actually find out he wasn’t was so surreal.

 

“In this universe you aren’t a candidate.” Kawahira repeated.

 

“How?” Tsuna began to say but found the words caught in his throat. Shaking his head he asked, “how do you know so much about me? How do you know about my dimension?”

 

“When you broke the Arcobaleno curse, several of your memories travel across the dimension,” Kawahiro stated. “I’ve found quiet a few of your memories in fact.”

 

“I don’t want you to have any of my memories!” Tsuna stated.

 

“How cold…” Kawahira said in mock hurt, “if you talk like that I’ll start to think you don’t like me.”

 

Tsuna sighed, “so after I broke the curse in my dimension you ended up with memories on how to break the Arcobaleno curse.”

 

“Not exactly,” Kawahira explained, “I and Luce received pieces of your memories once the you in this dimension was born.”

 

“Wait…” Tsuna began to say.

 

“You were the catalyst,” Kawahira softly spoke, “after your alternate self had been born I managed to find several of your memories, while Luce saw a few herself. With that we were able to piece together on how to break the curse.”

 

“So then Luce really is alive,” Tsuna said.

 

“Yes,” Kawahira confirmed, “with the curse broken she and the rest of the Arcobaleno started to age normally.”

 

“Oh,” Tsuna muttered as he tried to absorb everything that he had learned.

 

“We are truly indebted to you,” Kawahira said as he bowed his head.

 

Tsuna eyes flash orange as he angrily looked at Kawahira, “if you were so indebted why did you not save the Tsuna of this world.”

 

“Then would you have preferred if I had intervene with her life,” Kawahira asked leaning forward shadowing his eyes.

 

“Ye…” Tsuna began to say but was interrupted as Kawahira started to talk.

 

“Would you have preferred if I brought her into the mafia underworld,” Kawahira asked.

 

“That’s…” Tsuna tried to say.

 

“What else could have been done? If I told her why I was interested in her and why I wanted to help the Tsuna of this world would have thought I was crazy,” Kawahira stated. “The Tsuna of this world much like you had her hyper intuition. Along with the bullying it was very unlikely that she would ever just me. It was unlikely I would ever be able to get close to her. Unless I brought her into the underworld.”

 

Tsuna sat frozen in his seat it was true when Reborn had first appeared tsuna had thought he was crazy or lying. It wasn’t until Reborn had shot at him and shown him those pictures of the Nono sons that he just started to comprehend that it was true.

 

Tsuna stared down at his hands clenched in his lap. ‘This body isn’t mine,’ Tsuna thought ‘the Tsuna of this world even if it was bullying. How could it have gotten this bad. Why didn’t she go to someone for help…why didn’t anyone help her?’

 

“Things are different here,” Kawahira explained, “you don’t have the friends and allies that you had in your previous life.”

 

“What?!” Tsuna asked in surprise. Tsuna hadn’t even thought about the fact that he may not have his friends…his family in this world. A cold feeling settled in his chest and just as suddenly as it appeared Tsuna felt a slight warmth in his right leg, his right thigh and on the right side of his chest. The warmth eased the overall chilliness that Tsuna felt over losing his family.

 

“I…” Tsuna began to say, “I have to go home.”

 

“So soon?” Kawahiro asked.

 

“Yes mama must be worried,” Tsuna stated and watched as Kawahira looked at the ground refusing to meet his eyes.

 

“But there’s still so much I haven’t told you yet,” Kawahira said. “There are so many difference in this world.”

 

“I’m still the child of Nana and Ietmitsu Sawada?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Yes,” Kawahira said.

 

“I still live in the same house?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Yes,” Kawahira answered.

 

“Then I can figure it out myself,” Tsuna said as he got up and headed for the door. It felt oddly natural using this body. Tsuna supposed it had to do with the fact that this body had always been female and even if his soul was male, the body he inhabited was running on autopilot. That of course didn’t mean Tsuna was happy in his current state.

Exiting what Tsuna assumed was a bedroom he found himself in what appeared to be a antique shop. Kawahira followed close behind holding the silver tray he had used to serve tea.

 

“I really think you may want to learn about some of the difference in this world,” Kawahira mentioned.

 

“I’m sure I can figure it out myself,” Tsuna said ignoring the buzzing feeling from his hyper intuition. Tsuna had learned over the years to never ignore his it but with recent events Tsuna found his own mind reeling with the information he had learned. He just had to get out, get some fresh air and think about everything that happened.

 

“Tsuna if you would just listen,” Kawahira said.

 

Suddenly Tsuna stopped as he had a thought.

 

Turning around swiftly surprising Kawahira. Tsuna asked, “Kawahira who changed my clothes?”

 

“Oh, I did,” Kawahira answered.

 

Tsuna eyes flashed orange and his sky flames enveloped his hand. Tsuna punched forward with all his might and found himself hitting the silver tray that Kawahira had been carrying. Tsuna winced as he pulled his fist back noticing the dented and now useless tray.

 

‘So weak,’ Tsuna thought. But it was to be expected. The Tsuna of this universe had lived the life of a civilian. She never came into contact with Reborn. Was never put through the hell of Reborns training. Had never made friends with her guardians.

 

Shaking his head Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and said, “I’m going home, I need to go home.”

 

Kawahira smiled nervously and said, “I understand. It must have been a lot to take in.”

 

Kawahira rummaged around in his sleeve and pulled out an orange key. Tossing the key to Tsuna, Tsuna grasped it out of the air.

 

“If you ever need anything or want to talk about this world, stop on by the shop.” Kawahira said with a wink, “if I’m not here, feel free to sit back and make yourself at home.”

 

Tsuna stared coldly at Kawahira for a few seconds and then turned around opened the shops door. Tsuna existed and tiredly said, “I’ll think about it.”

Walking out the door Tsuna found himself only a few blocks away from his childhood home. The sky was colored a beautiful sunset orange. Tsuna began to walk home. It had been a long day, Tsuna just wanted to go home.

* * *

 

 

Kawahira watched Tsuna leave and the smile he had worn for Tsuna turned bitter. It was a lot to take in but there was even more that Tsuna had to learn. Kawahira only hoped that the Vongola Neo Primo wouldn’t be crushed by the information he learned about his alternate self, about the life he now lived here.

 

Looking down Kawahira stared at the enhance anti flame sheet of metal he had used to block Tsuna attack. He was glad he had decided to carry it around. While the Tsuna of this world had her flames sealed, Kawahira knew that there was a strong chance that with Vongola Neo Primo entering the Tsuna of this worlds body that the flames would be unsealed. It also seemed that some of Vongolo strength and sky flames had carried over from his other life.

 

‘How scary,’ Kawahira thought, ‘it seemed that life would be very interesting from now on.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter.   
> if you have the time please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna figures some stuff out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

As Tsuna walked a feeling of heaviness settled upon his shoulders. The events of day began to wear on Tsuna. At seventy-five years of age Tsuna had been dying and Tsuna had accepted it. He had lived a good but somewhat chaotic life and on his deathbed he’d been surrounded by family. He was ready to move on. To finally have the rest he so deserved. To wake up here in an alternate universe inhabiting the body of his female self who apparently committed suicide and has no friends, it was all so tiresome.

 

‘That’s enough,’ Tsuna thought. ‘I cant be thinking such depressing thoughts. First I need to access everything that I’ve learned so far…’

 

Tsuna sighed as he realized that he hadn’t learnt much. In truth at this point in time it would be unwise to trust anything that Kawahira had said. In Tsuna own universe Kawahira had started out as a rather unreliable character. Even after the Arcobaleno curse had been lifted Kawahira still manipulated people to get them to do what he wanted. It had taken years to break the man of his unsavory habits. For Kawahira to be so straightforward was unheard of. At this point in time Tsuna wouldn’t be able to trust what Kawahira had said. First Tsuna would have to investigate and see if what Kawahira had said was the truth. And if a small part of Tsuna hoped that what Kawahira had told him was a lie, who could blame him.

 

Tsuna looked down at the key in his hand. He supposed that Kawahira giving Tsuna a key to his shop was an attempt to gain his trust. He would hold onto it as it could come in handy in the future.

 

Taking in his surrounding Tsuna thought, ‘it looks like I really am in my hometown Namimori.’

 

‘I still don’t know if this is a parallel universe or the past.’ Tsuna thought, ‘also there’s this body. There’s a few possibilities. First possibility, I somehow ended up inhabiting the teenage body of a girl in Namimori in my own time and universe, Second I’m inhabiting the teenage body of a girl in the past, Third I’m inhabiting the teenage body of a girl in a parallel universe, fourth I’m inhabiting the body of a female version of myself in a parallel universe.’

 

‘First thing to check will be that.’ Tsuna thought, ‘it’s a simple thing to check. All I have to do is return home… Home, its been a while since I’ve thought of Japan or Namimori as home.’

 

It was then that Tsuna felt a warm feeling accompanied by a sense of danger. Lifting his arm Tsuna made as if he was grabbing something from the air, only for a large round object to slam into the palm of his hand. Tsuna instinctually grasped the object and held it in the air.

 

“Ouch…” Tsuna muttered as he winced in pain.

“Nice catch Onee-san!” A high pitched voice called out.

 

‘Onee-san…’ Tsuna thought, ‘oh right, I’m a woman now. It might be important to remember that.”

 

Looking over to where the voices had come from Tsuna found three young boys who couldn’t be any older than ten. The three boys watched Tsuna and Tsuna looked at the ball in her hand, a soccer ball.

 

‘Oh, I see,’ Tsuna thought.

 

Tsuna gently tossed the ball to one of the boys who easily caught it and quickly ran off while laughing.

 

“Hey don’t play ball in the street!” Tsuna shouted, “there’s a park nearby!”

 

“Yes!” The boys answered.

 

Tsuna smiled at their cheerfulness and continued on his way.

 

‘From this distance I can see the house,’ Tsuna thought, ‘I can see my house.’

 

Walking a bit faster Tsuna approached his childhood home and wave nostalgia hit him. Walking in front of the house right next to his Tsuna was startled as the gate next to him opened.

 

In surprise Tsuna let out a shriek. He then quickly covered his mouth as he stared at the person who had opened the gate. A short woman stood before Tsuna with short black hair and small brown eyes.

 

With a scowl on her face the woman muttered, “really now.”

 

Getting a good look at the woman Tsuna realized that he remembered this woman. The woman had been his neighbor in Namimori for as long as Tsuna could remember.

 

‘She’s also the owner of that demon dog,’ Tsuna thought as he remember the small chihuahua that terrorized him as a kid. ‘What was this woman’s name again?’

 

“You know after the business with those moving vans in front of your house yesterday I thought your family had finally moved away,” the woman started to say. “To finally be with that father that’s never around.”

 

Wearing a strained smile he listened to the woman talk. ‘No wonder I cant remember her,’ Tsuna thought, ‘with a personality like hers, people would do their best to forget her.’

 

‘Although,’ Tsuna wondered, ‘I wonder what she means by moving vans.’

 

Tsuna then noticed the woman giving him the evil eye and laughed, “I guess I’ll just be going home now.”

 

Tsuna turned and quickly made his getaway. Running over to his house Tsuna opened the gate and walked over to the front door. He stopped in front of the door reached down to grab his keys, only to pause as Tsuna realized something.

 

“Keys!” Tsuna whispered as he realized he didn’t have his keys.

 

Tsuna quickly patted himself down checking to see if there were any keys on his person. Avoiding his newly acquired areas Tsuna came to the conclusion that he didn’t have any keys other than the one Kawahira had given him.

 

‘Wait a second,’ Tsuna thought. ‘Why am I panicking? I’ll just ring the doorbell. I mean mom should…’

 

‘Oh yeah,’ Tsuna thought, ‘mom…’

 

It had been years since Tsuna had seen his mother. After Tsuna had taken over Vongola he had forced his father to retire and finally spend time with Tsuna mother. Though with how busy Tsuna had been he hadn’t been able to get much time to visit his mother and then tragedy had struck. Tsuna had received a call that his mother had suffered a stroke in her sleep.

 

‘I’ll finally be able to see her again,’ Tsuna thought as he felt a familiar tingling feeling from his eyes. ‘I can’t cry now,’ Tsuna thought, ‘I have to keep it together.’

 

Wiping his eyes Tsuna then remembered.

 

“Wait…mom…didn’t mom keep a spare key in a fake rock around here just in case one of us got locked out.” Tsuna muttered.

 

Turning to the flowerbed on Tsuna left he began pushing some of the flowers out of the way until he found a rock about the size of his fist. Tsuna picked up the rock and noticed how light it was. In case of emergency Nana had bought this fake rock and had stuck a spare key inside. Tsuna opened the rock and found the spare key taped to the inside. Peeling away the tape Tsuna grabbed the key and put the fake rock back together. He then tossed it back into the flowerbed.

 

Walking over to the door Tsuna took a deep breath as he prepared to face his mother. Unlocking the door Tsuna enter the house… his home.

 

“I’m home!” Tsuna called out with a small smile. It had been a long time since Tsuna had said those words.

 

As he closed the door behind him Tsuna looked fondly at his childhood home.

 

‘That’s odd,’ Tsuna thought. ‘It feels a lot more empty from what I remember. Although if Kawahira was telling the truth and I’m not the Decimo candidate that means Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin never came to stay…it would just be mom and I.’

 

Tsuna took a deep breath and let it out. Once again he called out, “Mom, I’m home!”

 

He waited a second to see if his mother would answer. Not receiving a reply Tsuna assumed that his mother must have gone out.

 

‘There probably was a sale at the supermarket or something,’ Tsuna thought.

 

Turning to the stairs Tsuna thought, ‘now I need to find out as much as I can about this universes version of me. The first way to do that is to look around her room.’

 

As he made his way up the stairs Tsuna couldn’t help but feel like there was something off about the house. He eventually decided it must be because this was another dimension. It wasn’t as if this dimension was exactly the same as his own, hell in this universe he is female.

 

Standing before his room or this dimension version of his room Tsuna noticed that there was a wooden tuna fish with his name on it.

 

‘The same as my own old room,’ Tsuna fondly thought.

 

Opening his door Tsuna walked in and looked around. The room looked very similar to Tsuna own when he was a teenager. The bed was pushed against the wall, a desk sat in front of the window, a low table in the middle of the room, a tv and video game system sat on a dresser on the opposite wall of the bed. The only difference in the room was the odd item or so that was colored pink or purple. On the desk Tsuna notice a picture of his mother and the girl whose body Tsuna is currently inhabiting.

 

  
He stared at it for a few moments before muttering, “I guess this proves that I’m inhabiting the body of the Tsuna of this universe.”

Tsuna headed over to his closet and opened it. Inside Tsuna found clothes of various colors. Grabbing one Tsuna saw that it was a purple skirt. He dropped the article of clothing and looked down to find a brown box. Curious Tsuna sat down and opened the box only to find what appeared to be the female version of the Namimori uniform. Tsuna picked it up and was surprised to see that the outfit is cut up.

 

‘There is no way to mend this,’ Tsuna thought as he watched pieces of the uniform fall to the ground. ‘So either the Tsuna of this world really is being bullied or she really hated her school uniform. I don’t even think any of my own bullies destroyed my uniform. Of course if something like that happed Hibari would have been out for blood.’

 

Placing the uniform back in the box Tsuna stood up and continued to look around. After shutting the dresser draw that held his undergarments Tsuna notice a piece of paper on the dresser. Next to the paper is what Tsuna assumed is the Tsuna of this dimension phone and house keys. Setting the key Kawahira had given him down Tsuna looked at the paper.

 

‘I don’t have a good feeling about this,’ Tsuna thought as he picked up the paper. Reading the paper Tsuna saw it was what he thought it was, a suicide note. An apology to Tsuna mother explaining why the Tsuna of this Dimension thought it was necessary for her to take her own life.

 

Tsuna let out a sigh and placed the note back down. He felt bad for this universes version of himself that she had felt like there was no hope. That the only way to escape her troubles and pain was to end her life. It also made Tsuna think about his own life and how it had turned out. He couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened in his own world if Reborn hadn’t come along. Would he also have given up hope and tried to commit suicide.

 

Shaking his head Tsuna tried to dispel such dark thoughts. Tsuna turned and left his room. He headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. Tsuna had hoped to grab some juice but there was no juice. In fact there was nothing. Tsuna close the refrigerator door and then checked the freezer and cupboards. Nothing, there didn’t appear to be any food in the house. Tsuna quickly left the kitchen and examined the living room. Now that he was really looking at the room he noticed that most of the little odd and ends where missing from the room.

 

It was then that Tsuna remember what that neighbor had told him, how she had seen moving vans.

 

Panicking Tsuna shouted out, “mom! Mom are you here.”

 

Tsuna ran to his mother room. Grabbing the doorknob he tried to enter only to find that the door was locked. Muttering an apology to his mother Tsuna used a bit of his sky flames and slammed against the door. Breaking down the door Tsuna entered the room and noticed how empty it was. It was as if everything had been packed away and moved.

 

‘This makes no sense,’ Tsuna thought. ‘If something happened to mom, why would they empty the house except for my room.’

 

Looking around Tsuna noticed a piece a paper. Grabbing it two cards fell to the ground, picking them up Tsuna noticed that one was a debit card and the other a credit card.

 

“What in the world,” Tsuna thought as he looked at the piece of paper.

 

“Dear Tsuna,” Tsuna began to read. “Its mama! I recently received a call from your father! He wanted all of use to come to Italy so we can be together like a family. Isn’t it exciting! I know that you’ve been having some trouble with school and it would be unfair to pull you out, to force you to go to school in a country you don’t know and you don’t know the language of. So your father, brother and I have been talking. We thought it was best if you stay in Namimori so you can get your grades up. Your brother and I have packed everything up and we left Friday night. Sorry we didn’t say goodbye but we didn’t want to disturb you. The credit and debit cards are from papa and he says he’ll wire you monthly living expensive. Isn’t that exciting its like your all grown up and living on your own. I know you’ve never been very good with housework but please keep the place tidy. With lots of love and thinking of you always mama.”

 

Tsuna felt his eye twitch as he reread the paper over and over.

 

“What in the world,” Tsuna muttered, “who in the world leaves their kid without saying goodbye? Who leaves their kid without telling them in person what’s going on?”

 

Tsuna stood there dumbfounded until he came a sudden realization, ‘they must have left when Tsuna, the Tsuna of this universe had been committing suicide. That’s really…’

 

Tsuna paused as he tried to absorb everything he had learned. He then quickly looked down at the paper as he noticed what it said, “I have a brother!?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented last time it means a lot to me.
> 
> if you have the time comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

As Tsuna walked along the sidewalk he let out a sigh. It had been a long day or well a long couple of days. After his meeting with Kawahira and the discovery of his current living situation Tsuna had felt exhausted. So much so that he had simply gone to his room, technically the room of his alternate self, and passed out. While the sleep had been much appreciated unfortunately the next day had come with its own problems.

 

After waking up this morning and finding himself needing to use the bathroom, Tsuna had faced a most complicated dilemma. Tsuna had seen naked women before so the female body wasn’t something new to him. But the fact that Tsuna was inhabiting a female body had made it awkward. After reasoning with himself that he had changed both his daughters and granddaughters diapers when they were babies and his going to the bathroom was no different, Tsuna had managed to use the toilet. He still wasn’t able to work up the courage to bathe and Tsuna hoped that no one could tell that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterdays.

 

After his bathroom drama Tsuna had gone down stairs for some breakfast only to remember that the cupboards and refrigerator had been emptied. It was a reminder that he was now living alone and he wondered if his family, if his mother had always been like this. Tsuna supposed that his mother had always been a bit flaky and too trusting but he couldn’t remember a time that she had been that absent minded. Tsuna had put the thoughts of his family to the back of his mind as he decided he needed to deal with immediate issues like food. Heading to his room Tsuna had grabbed the ATM, debit and credit card that had been left to him. He had then grabbed his alternate self’s phone and scanned the content. It was a basic pay as you go phone. The only contacts in it were that of his house and his mother cell phone. It was then that Tsuna noticed the date on the phone and he realized that the new school year would be starting in a few days.

 

Tsuna silently swore as he remembered his alternate selves ruined school uniform and had come to the conclusion that he would need to get a replacement. A quick call to the high school Tsuna remembered attending, which thankfully was the one that his alternate self was attending, had let him know that he could come by later to pick up a new uniform.

 

And that is where Tsuna is currently heading. In a way Tsuna felt somewhat lucky that he is going to the same high school that he attended in his own dimension.

‘It should make it easier,’ Tsuna thought, ‘I mean its only school how different could it be?’

As Tsuna continued to walk he played with the strap of the purse he had slung over his arm. As he had no pockets on the clothes he wore, Tsuna had to use a purse he found in his alternate selves room. Inside the purse Tsuna carried his phone, keys, credit, debit and Atm cards. He slightly promised himself that he would start wearing clothes with pockets.

 Coming to the path that led to the school on either side of Tsuna where rows of cherry blossom trees.

 

‘This brings back memories,’ Tsuna thought. ‘Even after Shamal had cured Kyoya of the sakura-kura virus, Kyoya had still found it difficult to be around the trees. At the same time Kyoya had been too proud to ever admit how much they effected him.’

 

Tsuna paused as he suddenly came to the realization, ‘that’s right Kyoya! And Takeshi…even if this worlds Tsuna hasn’t made any friends, that doesn’t mean that I cant make friends with this dimension version of my friends.’

 

Smiling Tsuna thought, ‘right, how hard can it be?’

 

Picking up his pace Tsuna headed towards his high school and the administration office. Walking in Tsuna looked around for whoever was in charge. A woman with brown hair pinned up in a bun and glasses exited one of the rooms in the office and headed over to Tsuna. As the woman walked over to him, Tsuna found his eyes focusing on the women’s left cheek were the words ‘Great Help’ where tattooed.

 

Tsuna own eyes quickly fell to the floor not wanting to seem rude by staring at the tattoo.

 

‘Does this person really work here,’ Tsuna thought. ‘Would Kyoya really allow someone have a tattoo and work at Namimori high school.’

 

“Ms. Sawada?” the woman questioned.

 

With the word Ms., Tsuna couldn’t help but wince. ‘Please don’t bring that up,’ Tsuna thought uselessly.

 

“Yes!” Tsuna answered as she stared the woman directly in the eyes not wanting to be caught staring at her tattoo.

 

“Luckily there was a spare uniform,” the woman said as she reached down and grabbed a box and placed it on the desk between them. “You should consider ordering a spare or two.”

 

“As for the price…” The woman mentioned.

 

“Um yes,” Tsuna asked, “is it okay to use a debit card?”

 

“It would be preferred if you had cash but yes a debit card is fine,” the woman said.

 

Tsuna laughed and watched the woman take his debit card. She swiped it along a scanner that she removed from a desk. When the receipt printed out she handed it to Tsuna and asked him to sign.

 

As he finished signing the receipt the woman snatched it away and gave him a copy. She then handed over the box along with a flier with what appeared to be information on how to order more.

 

Tsuna wanting to make sure that he had the right size opened the box and felt the blood drain from his face.

 

‘That’s right,’ Tsuna thought as he looked at the uniform in his hands. ‘I’m a girl…that means I’ll be wearing the girls uniform…”

 

“Um…” Tsuna began to say.

 

Pushing her glasses up on her nose the woman scolded at Tsuna and asked, “what is it? That is the size you requested isn’t it?”

 

“Oh no, nothing like that. This is the same size as my previous uniform,” Tsuna muttered as she thought about the destroyed uniform in her closet. “Its just I was wondering…”

 

“Spit it out!” The woman said.

 

“The boys uniform…” Tsuna mumbled.

 

“Excuse me?” The woman asked.

 

“I mean would it be possible for me to wear the boys uniform?” Tsuna asked.

 

The woman frowned and said, “its mandatory that all students at Namimori high wear the school uniform.”

 

“Yes and I would be wearing a Namimori uniform,” Tsuna argued.

 

“Request denied!” The woman shouted, “really now. I haven’t ever met a student that has refused to wear their designated uniform. The school doesn’t make special exception for students. We have a strict policy of following the rules.”

 

‘That’s right,’ Tsuna thought, ‘Namimori has always been pretty strict with the rules because…’

 

“In that case.” Tsuna asked, “can I speak to Kyo…I mean Hibari-san?”

 

“Hibari-san?” The woman asked.

 

“Yes, I’m sure that if I talk to Hibari-san he will understand.” Tsuna said as he thought. ‘That’s right, Kyoya was always really strict about the school rules but I’m sure I can reason with him. Not only that but this would be the prefect opportunity to meet him.’

 

“There’s no Hibari-san here,” the woman stated.

 

“Huh?” Tsuna asked.

 

“I said there isn’t any Hibari-san at Namimori high school,” the woman repeated.

 

Confused Tsuna asked, “then middle school?”

 

The frown on the woman face deepened causing several lines to form on her forehead and around her mouth. “I mean there hasn’t been a Hibari in Namimori in the past three years.”

 

“Eh?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“What have you been living under a rock or something?” The woman asked. “Namimori was originally left to the youngest Hibari, Hibari Kyoya. Three years ago Hibari-san left Namimori.”

 

“But what about the Disciplinary Committee?” Tsuna asked.

 

The woman made a disapproving sound and muttered, “they’re still around, the little punks.”

 

“Anyway you have your uniform and should be prepared for class.” The woman said, “I think its about time you left and I don’t want to see you back on school grounds until classes start. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes!” Tsuna said in surprise and ran out of the room while carrying the box that held his uniform.

 

“Hey! No running in the halls,” a voice called out.

 

“Sorry!” Tsuna replied.

 

It wasn’t until Tsuna exited the school that he slowed down. Coming to a stop in front of the school Tsuna turned around. As he starred up at the school Tsuna remembered his own time in high school in his own dimension. How every day had been filled with excitement and the horror of Reborn tortur…tutoring. How Kyoya used to chase him around during lunch break demanding a fight.

 

“I can’t believe that Kyoya isnt here,” Tsuna muttered, “if he’s not in Namimori then were can he be and what could have convinced him to leave.”

 

Looking somberly down at his feet Tsuna wondered how he would be able to see his famiglia and friends again. ‘If things are already this different…what if I can never see them again.’

 

Tsuna was interrupted from his thoughts as his stomach growled. Blushing Tsuna remember that he hadn’t eaten anything today.

 

“I’ll figure something out. I shouldn’t feel discouraged just because there’s been one or two set backs,” Tsuna muttered, “but for now I better go grocery shopping.”

 

With a new task in mind Tsuna ran in the direction that he remembered was a super market. He had to back track a few times but Tsuna eventually found himself before the colorful banner of the supermarket. Entering the building Tsuna grabbed a basket and started to fill it will food items.

 

‘Lets see. I suppose I should just get the basics,’ Tsuna thought as he placed a bag of rice in his basket.

 

After filling the basket up he brought it to the checkout. As the items where rung up and placed in some plastic bags he watched the cost increase.

 

‘I need to find out how much money is in the account I was given.’ Tsuna thought, ‘then I can figure out a budget. It wouldn’t hurt if I got a part job too.’

 

Tsuna eyes then travelled down to the cashier’s hands and he lifted an eyebrow as he noticed a tattoo of a heart on the man’s hand.

 

‘People must be really into tattoos…’ Tsuna thought.

 

As the total was finally rung up Tsuna handed over the credit card. When it was handed back to him, he stuck it back into his purse and grabbed the bags of food with the hand that wasn’t carrying his uniform.

 

Making his way back home Tsuna sighed. It had been a long day filled with more downs than ups. Tsuna just wanted to get home and make something to eat.

 

As he unlocked the front door and entered his house Tsuna threw his new uniform on the couch. As there was no one home and he was by himself Tsuna thought it would fine to be a little messy. He made his way into the kitchen and placed the grocery bags down. Reaching into one of the bags Tsuna pulled out a cup of ramen.

 

“Tasty, filling and fast.” Tsuna said, “the perfect food.”

 

Tsuna then grabbed the kettle off the stove and filled it with water. Placing it back on the stove and turning it on. As the water boiled Tsuna put the rest of his groceries away. When the kettle finished boiling Tsuna took it off the stove and poured it over his ramen. Closing the lid of the ramen he place it on the table and then searched through the cupboards until he found a pair of chopsticks.

 

Sitting down Tsuna brought the ramen towards himself and removed the lid. Using his chopsticks he stirred the contents of the cup until it was mixed together and then began eating. It didn’t take long for Tsuna to finish the food and when he did he stretched out his arms in the air. It was as he stretched that an unpleasant smell reached his nose.

 

“Urg, what is that smell?” Tsuna cried out. His hands covering his nose the smell lessened. Putting down his hands Tsuna had an unpleasant thought. Lifting up one of his arms Tsuna sniffed and gaged.

 

“I… geez!” Tsuna cried out, “I was hoping it wasn’t that.”

 

Not taking a shower or even putting on deodorant and then running around Namimori. Of course Tsuna was going to smell. Even so Tsuna couldn’t help but groan in embarrassment as he hoped no one had noticed the smell and realized what he would have to do.

 

‘I need a shower,’ Tsuna thought. ‘I don’t want to…’

 

Shaking his head Tsuna got up. He still was having trouble accepting his very female body but there was no reason for him to be so embarrassed. Grabbing some clothes from his room Tsuna walked into the bathroom and faced the mirror.

 

“I can do this!” Tsuna said to himself in encouragement. “I’ve seen what women look like naked…not that many but still its not like there’s going to be anything surprising. This is my body now…I…can do this probably.”

 

Clearing his throat Tsuna began to undress he took off his knee socks and decided to leave the bandages that covered his right leg on. Removing his pants and underwear Tsuna closed his eyes. With his eyes closed Tsuna removed his shirt and his bra.

 

‘I can do this…I can do this,’ Tsuna thought as he opened his eyes. He blushed as he saw himself in the mirror and muttered to himself. “See that wasn’t so bad. Nothing surprising here…”

 

The nervous look on Tsuna face quickly turned into one of confusion as he looked into the mirror. Staring intently at his body in the mirror Tsuna brought his hand up and rubbed above his right breast. He then moved his hand down and tried to rub the right side of his waist as if he was trying to wipe something away.

 

Tsuna looked blankly into the mirror for a few more seconds until he let out a high-pitched shriek. Gesturing to his waist and then his chest Tsuna shouted, “What the hell are these?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hitman Reborn in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I do not make any profit off of this fic.
> 
> This chapter is super short.

Wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts Tsuna entered his room or the room that was now his. As this room once belonged to the female Tsuna of this world and while Tsuna may have her body he was not that Tsuna. Letting out a sigh he plopped down on the bed in the room and lay on his stomach. Burying his head in his arms Tsuna tried to go over everything that he knew.

He was currently stuck in an alternate universe inhabiting the body of his alternate female self who had committed suicide. His alternate self had been sixteen and as Tsuna inhabits her body that meant he is now physically sixteen. School would be starting soon and Tsuna supposes he will have to attend. At the very least to not seem suspicious and also if he was stuck like this it would be good to finish high school. His alternates selves (and he supposed his) family had all taken off for Italy and left his alternate self here alone. Apparently his alternate self has a brother, so now Tsuna has a brother. Then there was the Kawahira issue…

Kicking his feet on his bed in frustration Tsuna decided that he would deal with Kawahira later. For now he would figure this out himself. Rolling over Tsuna absently began to rub the right side of his abdomen.

‘And then they’re those marks…’Tsuna thought. ‘They almost look like tattoos. Could it be… bullying?!

The thought of putting Tattoo’s on someone could be some sort of bullying in this world was distressing. But Tsuna quickly dismissed the thought as he remembered all the people he saw who had one. He tried to think of any time he had seen people who had tattoos.

“Don’t tell me its gangs?!” Tsuna cried out as he shot up out of bed only to trip over his own feet and crash to the floor.

Turning himself over Tsuna looked at his bed from his position on the floor and noticed what appeared to be several books underneath it. Curious Tsuna reached under the bed and pulled out three books. Sitting up and leaning against the bed he read the titles.

“’A History of Soulmarks’, ‘You and Your Soulmark’ and ‘The Curious Case of SoulMarks’,” Tsuna read out loud. “So these types of things are popular here. Though I guess the idea of finding true love is always popular.”

Opening the first book Tsuna came to a page describing the first recorded soul mark. He quickly grew bored and opened the next book, ‘The Curious Case of Soulmarks.”

“In todays world soulmarks are considered an essential part of oneself. While it’s true that they can play a big part in ones future they can also be a hindrance causing confusion, grief and reliance. To many people today depend on their soulmarks to lead them to those they should love. Instead of looking at what is around them they fantasize about a love and life that will never happen. Allowing for them to easily be tricked by others with undesirable intentions.” he read.

“What in the world is this,” Tsuna muttered as he placed the book down, “maybe some sort of setting in popular fiction?”

Picking up the final book, ‘You and Your Soulmark’, Tsuna began to read. “Soulmarks are considered birthmarks or natural tattoos which are present at birth. These marks are used to help one identify ones soulmate.”

“Is that so…so that’s what a soulmark is…” Tsuna wondered and continued to read.

“Though it should be noted that not all soulmates are romantic in nature. A person is born with at least one soulmark but can have multiple. Soulmarks are always located in the same spot as ones soulmate. For example if your soulmark is on the palm of your hand, then your soulmate will also have their soulmark on the palm of their hand.” Skimming a few pages Tsuna read, “there are three different kinds of soulmarks; names, first words and symbolic.”

Growing a bit bored Tsuna started to skip through some pages. “Soulmarks which are classified as names; are the name or names of one soulmate. Name soulmarks can be in a different language but both soulmates marks will be in the same language. In other cases name soulmarks can be definition or meaning of a soulmates name.”

“First word soulmarks are the first words that one says to their soulmate and vice versa.”

“Symbolic soulmarks is a mark that symbolizes ones soulmate. These soulmarks are often the most difficult to decipher as they can have multiple meanings. They can symbolize a soulmates personality, hobbies, career, name or abilities. For example one could have a soulmark in the shape of a heart. This could mean that ones soulmate name could mean love or heart, it could also mean they are a loving person or they could work in some way with hearts, like a heart surgeon.

‘How complicated,’ Tsuna thought, ‘not only that but the symbolic soulmark can also be like the name soulmark. So basically the symbolic soulmark is a symbol that isn’t a written word. While the name soulmark are words that spell out who your soulmate is.’

“The easiest seems like the first word soulmark,” Tsuna reasoned, “but then again what if its something common like, hello or how’s it going or even is this seat taken?”

Tossing the book to the ground with the rest Tsuna stood up and lay back down on the bed. “Are girls really into this whole soulmate thing? Though I guess when I was a teen even I thought about that stuff. Though most of the time it dealt with Kyoko.”

‘That’s right Kyoko! I wonder if she’s around?’ Thinking this Tsuna rolled onto his stomach and found it hard to keep his eyes open. As his eyes began to shut he thought ‘I suppose I’ll find out soon enough…school starts up soon…’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, its been a while since I’ve updated this fic. Its super short, I know. It has some stuff about soulmarks and is setting stuff up for later on. Next chapter Tsuna should be going to school and wont that be fun. Did you actually think I would tell you what soulmarks Tsuna has already? LOL!
> 
> I either have a cold or allergies(its been windy) so I’m feeling sick. I really need to update some of my other fics… -_- but currently love writing new chapters for my KHR fics. I love Tsuna so much XD.
> 
> If you have the time please review.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love those fics where Tsuna ends up inhabiting the body of one of his alternate selves. i also really love genderbenders. so here's this fic.


End file.
